Feria
by apparently.clowns.kill
Summary: -No.-respondió el otro tecleando algo en su laptop.-No pienso ir a la feria. Wincest.


-Vamos, Sam. No puedes pasarte la vida entera estudiando de demonios y esas cosas. Creo que tienes bastante con lo que sabes.-dijo el mayor en tono de reproche.

-No.-respondió el otro tecleando algo en su laptop.-No pienso ir a la feria.

-Oh, ya.-Dean sonrió, sabia con que picarle a su hermano y así lograr el cometido: ir a la feria de la ciudad.- Tu miedo a los payasos.

El repiqueteo paro y el oji verde pudo sentir como su hermano hacia ese gesto de haber chupado un limón mas agrio de lo normal. Ensancho su campante sonrisa sabiendo que Sammy había mordido el anzuelo.

-Tenemos que detener al espíritu. Idiota.-el castaño rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué cada vez que el estaba enfrascado en una investigación importante Dean tenia que salir con sus estúpidos planes?

-Tenemos que subirnos al para-corazones. Perra.-el mayor sonrió, de nuevo. ¿Por qué cada vez que el tenia brillantes planes para divertirse Sam tenia que salir con el estúpido trabajo?

-No pienso ir, y punto.

***

-Gracias.-dijo Sam al señor que les dio los boletos para la feria después de que Dean pasara de largo sin siquiera sonreírle al amable anciano bigoton. Dio pasos más largos de lo que normalmente daba y al cabo de segundos estaba junto a su hermano que veía ese lugar como si de un niño de 10 años se tratara.- No se como lograste traerme aquí.-menciono resignado.

-Bueno, ¿a que nos subiremos primero?-dijo sin hacer caso al comentario.

-TU… quien sabe. YO… al primer taxi que se me pase enfrente.-la clara mención de dos caminos distintos hizo que el mayor fijara su atención en su hermanito.

-Entonces vamos al para-corazones.

¡Jo! Como odiaba esa sonrisa de "no-me-importa-yo-soy-el-mayor".

Tras un par de minutos se encontraron con la figura de madera. Había un puesto donde se veían las fotos de todos los anteriores pasajeros y un gran letrero de letras neón anunciaba que ese era el juego más antiguo, fabuloso y rápido de la feria.

Como era miércoles no había gran fila, solo unas veinte personas y –según sus cálculos- en cada vuelta deberían de caber 10 personas.

Dean pudo notar como las manos de su hermano se retorcían mientras intentaba poner cara hastiada e indiferente. Claro, sin éxito alguno. Rió para sus adentros. Sam, el gran, gran Sam, dueño de 1.90 metros de altura y 25 años de edad no solo tenia miedo a los payasos, sino a los juegos mecánicos, en resumen: a la feria.

-¿Te estas arrepintiendo, nena?-recibió un golpe.

-No.-cuando hablo, el mayor pudo notar una nota de duda y como la voz se le quebraba ligeramente.

-Si claro.-dijo mientras avanzaban, quedando solo menos de tres metros entre la famosa montaña y ellos.- Puedes irte cuando quieras Sammy. Solo abstente a que me burlare de ti las próximas… 5 vidas.

El otro rodó los ojos y avanzo. La carcajada de Dean se perdió en el sonido del juego dando una vuelta y los gritos que provenían del carro, segundos antes de pararse frente a ellos.

El carro, color rojo al igual que las vías intentando simular las venas que conducían al corazón, abrió sus puertas y de el salio una docena de personas que reían energéticamente por la adrenalina.

Escogieron en tercer lugar te adelante hacia atrás.

-Las damas primero.-dijo Dean manteniendo abierta la rendija para que Sam-quien lo fulmino con la mirada- subiera.

En cuanto los dos estuvieron arriba se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y cerraron el vagón, bajaron la barra para sostenerse y escucharon la monótona voz de seguridad: "no saquen brazos, piernas, cabeza u otras extremidades del cuerpo…bla-bla-bla."

-¿Peleas contra demonios a diario… y casi te orinas por subirte a una montaña rusa?-se burlo el mayor.

-Juro, Dean.-dijo petrificado el de ojos bicolor al sentir como el carrito comenzaba a subir lentamente por una pendiente.- Que cuando esto acabe nos subiremos al avión con más horas de vuelo y turbulencias que pueda haber en todo el estado.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el gran vació de su estomago llego a un punto tal que lo único que pudo ver fue la gran bajada que-según el- se aproximaba con gran velocidad.

***

-Si, come, Sammy.-decía el chico intentando que su hermano se metiera a la boca un bocado de hot dog y coca cola.-Te hará bien para la palidez. Voy a conseguir un par de teléfonos.

Le guiño el ojo a su hermanito y este le fulmino.

Al desaparecer en la esquina Dean corrió hacia al para-corazones y llego con la mujer que atendía el puesto de las fotografías.

-¿Cuál era su asiento?-dijo la chica parpadeando de más y haciéndose rulos con el largo cabello negro.

-El tercero de atrás hacia delante de la vuelta pasada.

La chica tecleo en su computadora y en una de las pantallas apareció la foto, Dean tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír a carcajadas en ese momento por la cara de espanto de su hermanito.

-Dos dólares.

-Lo vale, lo vale.-dijo todavía conteniendo una sonrisa traviesa.

Cuando tuvo la foto en sus manos no pudo evitar ver cada fracción de la cara de su hermanito: los ojos abiertos, la boca lista para gritar mientras lanzaba una maldición, el pelo hacia atrás por el aire.

Estaba a punto de guardar la foto satisfecho cuando noto un pequeño detalle que le trajo un recuerdo momentáneo.

Justo cuando la bajada comenzó, pudo notar-por una milésima de segundo- que Sam le tomaba fuerte de la mano.

El juego no había sido el mejor, ni el más rápido al que se había subido, pero toda la odisea de ese día había valido la pena por dos simples cosas:

Una era la cara de Sammy en esa foto.

La segunda era aquel lejano recuerdo de su mano siendo estrujada por la del contrario.

Y, en definitiva, ese no era el orden.


End file.
